Max and her Merry Gang of Mutants
by theolivetree
Summary: Max and the flock seem to be having an ordinary, rather dull day until Fang suddenly asks Max if the flock can take a break from flying. Wht does Fang what to stop flying, his favorite thing.? Whats wrong with Fang... read and find out! It's rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (still) and _italics _are thoughts.

Chapter 1

Max POV

The flock and I had been flying aimlessly for about a week now. We were having a lazy stretch, what can I say, I mean everyone deserves a break now and then right? Anyhoo, I believe we're in Upstate New York , and the scenery is mind blowing. Times like this I really pity Iggy, not being able to see and all, but he even seems to be able to feel the serenity.

"Hey Max, catch!" Gazzy excitedly squealed. _Great, what will it be this time?_ I spun around only to be hit in the shoulder with a homemade glitter bomb. Let me repeat a freeking glitter bomb. Who even makes those? I think Gazzy knew he had pushed my buttons a little too far this time though. As I turned to face him his eyes became the size of saucers filled with delight and later fear. I'm sure I must have looked absolutely ridiculous in my new glitter wardrobe, but the death look always defeats happiness. "Sorry Max," he mumbled before sheepishly flying away. _Why can't he be more like Fang? I don't remember him acting that stupid when we were little…right, that's because when we were eight we were living in dog crates. Where is Mr. Dark and lonely anyways?_

Surely enough, just as I was lost in my little though monologue, Fang decides to drop in. Literally drop in, as in from at least fifty feet higher than me. "Max," Fang mumbled.

"Gee! Will you quit doing that?"

"The day Angel leads the flock."

"Did you want something?"

"Ya…um… can we take a break from flying… you know… cause we aren't doing anything important now… Please?"

"Sure," I replied in my "I'm going to pretend not to be worried voice." Fang has never, ever once asked me to take a break. He's always with me, encouraging everyone to hold out for another hour or so. We had been barely flying for four hours; Fang is usually fine up till eight. _Is he ok?_ But since I can respect people's personal boundaries (when I feel like it), I didn't press on the matter.

Fang POV

Well today can be ranked in the top ten most awkward days of my life. Not only have I been feeling off all day but I had to ask Max for a break, from flying! Ugg, the problems of a mutant. The whole conversation was really strange too. After I discreetly asked her for a break she totally used her "I'm going to pretend like I'm not concerned "voice and she just made the whole situation more awkward. Awkward, awkward, awkward, the abused word of the day, what would I do without it?

Anyway, I'm really glad were stopping. I have a massive headache, and my whole body hurts, and I can't stop shivering even though I'm ridiculously hot. All I want to do is sleep, and the lush, green, soft looking landscape is calling out to me from below. I really hope I can land, I feel like I'm going to pass out any second, so I better soon. Max seems to be telling everyone to drop down, never mind, what do I know? I can hardly see a thing. Too bad for the flock, I hope they see where I land; otherwise they'll be Fangless because I have to land. Right now.

What do you think? Reviews are appriciated!

~ Tree


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Hope you enjoy

Max POV

I was just telling the others we were going to land with various reactions form my flock. Nudge seemed relieved, Gazzy definitely thought he was in trouble, Iggy seemed annoyed, and Angel seemed to be concerned. I turned back towards Fang so we could look for a spot together when I realized he wasn't there. _Great. _It took me a good minute and a half to spot him because he was already on the ground, and he appeared to be enjoying lying in the grass, looking like an idiot. I banked right and the flock followed me downwards. Gazzy and Iggy were playing chicken on the way down, seeing who would put their wings out first to prevent becoming a bird-kid-pancake. Iggy always won, even though he couldn't see the ground.

We landed in an open, green field. Angel and Nudge saw some black berry bushes on the way down and were hungry so they went looking for them and Gazzy and Iggy had mysteriously vanished which was a bad omen just waiting to bite me in the butt later. Since the younger flock members had disappeared I went to check on Fang; I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I walked up to him and he didn't move, at all, very unusual for him. _Strange. _I lightly shook him and I found out he was asleep. Fang hardly ever sleeps; he can function perfectly fine on four hours, and thinking about it, Fang slept for at least nine last night. I reached over to brush some hairs out his sleeping eyes when my hand brushed up against his forehead. He was warm, no he was burning up. Typical Fang, let's not tell anyone we feel sick until we're going to fall out of the sky. _What am I going to do with him? _ "Hey Iggy!" I called in the general direction the two boys went.

"Ya Max"

"Come here for a sec"

"K in a minute"

"Iggy NOW!" Iggy is a smart kid. When he hears the angry Max voice he either comes running, or he runs away. Since he probably couldn't figure out anything too bad that he had done recently, he came running.

"What do you need, your Maxness?"

"Does Fang feel warm to you?" Iggy bent over and lightly brushed his hand across Fangs forehead, "Ya he does. That's not good Max."

"I know, don't remind me."

"Hey, chill out. He's always fine Max, let him sleep whatever it is off and we'll see how he is tomorrow Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Iggy. Please don't blow anything up, not today."

"Uh… sure Max" Iggy quickly ran away in the direction he came from probably rushing to stop Gazzy before he tested their latest device. One disaster averted one more to tackle.

R&R please! I love getting reviews. You guys always make me smile!

~ Tree


	3. Chapter 3

Here's part three! Thank you for reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

Max POV

I was up all night worrying, even when Iggy was on watch. Call me paranoid, but I had to stay awake to make sure Fang was still breathing soundly. Although he slept all through the night he moaned a lot in his sleep like he was having a nightmare. I did the best I could to calm him, but it didn't really do him much good. Now that everyone's up we really need to keep moving, we've been here for too long already and the young kids are bursting with energy.

"Max I'm hungry"

"I know Nudge; I just don't want to wake Fang up yet. He wasn't feeling too good last night."

"Oh ok."

"Max"

"Yes Iggy" I said in my 'you are testing my patience' voice.

"I saw a town on the way in. Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I could go pick up some stuff"

"Sure Iggy sounds good. Be careful."

"K your Maxness" He winked at me, grabbed some money, and the three of them flew off. After a short reprieve of silence, I heard Fang stirring and I was instantly by his side. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the midmorning light.

"Hey Fang. How are you feeling?"

"Fine Max" He responded too quickly.

"Don't lie to me Fang. You're sick. How long have you been feeling crappy?"

"A week 'r so…"

"Fang, you need to tell me when you get sick right away so you don't get sicker!"

"Sorry Max… whenever I get sick it just kind of goes away, it fades out."

"What! How many times have you been sick without me knowing?!" I kind of blew up in his face. Oops.

"Maybe twice a year, sometimes more."

"Fang…"

"I've never felt this bad before though." That was when I realized I had been yelling at a sick, awful feeling person.

"I'm sorry. What hurts?"

"Max I can deal with this, whatever it is. Please don't become an overprotective mama bear. "

"Too late for that buddy. You should have told me you were sick. Let's try this again, what hurts?"

"Uh… I have a really bad headache… and my stomach feels funny"

"Do you want to try to eat something?"

"No. It'll come back up."

"Here, at least drink some water"

"Fine." He totally chugged the whole thing.

"Can I go back to sleep now"

"Let me take your temp first" While I was at my mom's house she gave me this really handy dandy medical supply bag. It's full of medical tape, ointment, and other doctor stuff that is very useful in the life of a mutant bird kid.

"Whatever"

"Just open your mouth already" He complied. After a bit the thermometer thingy started beeping and I took it out of Fang's mouth.

"103"

"I'm ok Max, a little fever's not going to stop me" and with that he rolled over and went to sleep.

R&R Please!

~ Tree


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say thanks to faxMRpercabethPJ for a very helpful review! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride **

All throughout the night I checked Fang's fever, and although it never went up, it didn't go down either. Around four in the morning, after sleeping peacefully through the rest of the night, Fang suddenly shot up from his place on the ground. Before I could even blink he was on his feet running towards the nearest tree. Once I finally processed what was happening (stupid lack of sleep) I slowly approached him from behind with a bottle of water in hand.

"Fang" I whispered, "are you alright?"

"No…" That was when I heard the lovely noise of my right wing man throwing up everything he had eaten in the past forty eight hours. I closed the distance between the two of us and began to rub small circles on his back, just like Jeb used to do to me when I was sick or tired.

"Shh… It's ok Fang" was what I said but most defiantly not what I was thinking.

After he was finished with his personal matter I helped him stand and together we walked back towards our campground. "Drink this" I ordered and he obliged. I had him lie back down and I rubbed his back until he fell asleep once again.

**Sorry that was so short. I am going to post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow!**

**~ Tree **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max POV

My mind was divided. We had been in one spot for two days now and we needed to be on the move to elude the erasers but Fang's fever had yet to break. The kids were restless and my patience was running thin; I was desperate. Fang woke up around six, before the rest of the flock, and although he had more color than last night he was still pale and sickly looking.

"Max we need to move" Were Fangs first words. Well at least we were on the same page.

"Are you up to it?" _Please lie and say yes, Please lie and say yes_

"Ya…"

"Just don't overdo it"

"Yes mom"

Around eight I woke the rest of the flock up. Iggy made us some breakfast and after cleaning up our area we were off once again. Instead of continuing north towards Niagara Falls, I slightly altered our course so if needed, we could easily be en route to my mom's house.

Flying was great. The northern air was cool and crisp while the warm sun was beating down on our backs. There was not a cloud in the clear, blue sky. Flying relived the majority of my tension and seemed to calm the flock too. After a relaxing hour the Gasman became 'board'; not a soul in this world could have fathomed the amount of entertaining things that boy could carry on his person. Before I could even duck a large water balloon was headed for my nice, dry face. Suddenly it wasn't so dry anymore. Before I knew it there was a full water war on my hands. Turns out Iggy and Gazzy had a whole backpack full of pleasantly plump water balloons and the notorious mischief makers were determined to use them all on Angel, Nudge, and me. As Nudge and I distracted the boys, Angel discreetly took the majority of the remaining water balloons. In the end it was safe to say that the boys were way wetter than the girls. They defiantly need to work on their attack plans. Since we were all wet I made an executive decision to take a break, change, and most importantly, eat.

We landed in a small, run-down town in some state in Amrerica. There were a few gas stations and convince stores, but there was nothing too large. We split up, boys and girls, and went to two different gas stations to change. If the managers found wet children strange they didn't say anything about it. After changing the six of us met up outside the town's McDonalds.

We entered with food on our minds.

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come soon! I love reviews!**

**~ Tree **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Beware of the use of the word crap. **

Chapter 6

Between the six of us we ordered the following: five vanilla milkshakes, five chocolate milkshakes, ten Big Macs, thirteen large fries, five Happy Meals, three cokes, two sprites, and bottled water. I didn't even bother to look at the total; I just handed over the credit card my mom gave me for food. After about twenty minutes we had received all of our food and within the next half hour the food had vanished in to the bottomless pits called our stomachs.

Full and focused, we decided to stop at a gas station before leaving to pick up some food and what not. I put the guys in charge of food and thought to send Nudge with them. She would make sure we would have a decent food and not straight-up crap. I took Angel with me to get some more band aids. She had been really good lately and I let her pick out the kind she wanted. Of course she picked the Care Bear* ones. Fang would be miserable. Perfect. Suddenly Angel's pretty little smile from her Care Bear Band- Aids was wiped off her face. _What is it? _I thought to her.

_I can feel someone thinking about us._ She thought back

_Who? _

_I'm not sure. Max I think we should go…_

_Contact the guys. Have them head out thirty three seconds after us. We'll rendezvou where _ _ we landed in ten. _

I felt Angel leave my mind. A few seconds later she reentered.

_Message relayed. _

_Let's go_

**Sorry for the long wait. I really didn't want to write anything… I'll try to finish this up asap. **

**PlEaSe Review! It makes me happy. I also appreciate criticism**

*** I don't know if they sell those…**

**~ Tree**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Still don't own this or anything I mention that's owned…**

Max POV

Angel and I had safely made it out of the gas station and into the woods. We had been sitting under a large oak for a few minutes, twiddling our thumbs, waiting for the boys and Nudge. The four of them still had another minute and a half to make it to our location but I was starting to worry. The gas station was barely a half mile from our current location and the majority of my flock was nowhere to be scene. _Great. _ I silently counted down the seconds in my head, the final thirty of the ten minutes. I waited five more just to be sure. They were nowhere in sight. They needed our help.

Fang POV

"Iggy we need to go now"

"I just want to grab some Mentos. I'll be real quick I promise"

I had to give in, Mentos, I mean seriously. Have you ever put them in a can of Coke? Best experience ever. Plus it would cause Max to make her angry face. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

"You've got thirty seconds"

Iggy ran to the counter with Gazzy as Nudge and I walked out the door. Once we got outside my world started spinning. I couldn't walk in a straight line or see anything. It was awful but I tried to play it off. In an attempt to regain my balance I placed my hand along the wall of the gas station. I didn't help much, if anything I was feeling worse. I slowly slid down the wall into and curled up into the fetal position. Darkness was fogging up my mind. I gave into it.

Nudge POV

"Fang! Are you alright!?"

He didn't respond. Oh my gosh! _What do I do what do I do what do I do?_ I dropped to the ground next to him and poked him a few times. He was out cold. _Where is my sharpie when I need it? Nudge! Get it together! Help him! _ After my mental battle with my conscious I decided to roll Fang over. I checked his breathing, just how Max showed me, and I decided that if I left him for a couple of seconds he would be ok. _Gotta find Iggy, gotta find him now! _

**DUN DUN DUN! What did ya think! Review please! How was the Nudge POV? I wasn't sure what to do but I wanted to include her so ya… **

**Until next time**

**~ Tree**


End file.
